


We need a bigger tree!

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Shipmas2020 [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Children of Characters, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: Written for #Shipmas 2020.It won't do. Jack is not going to hookwinked by his daughter One tree six foot high.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Shipmas2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063742
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	We need a bigger tree!

"Come on, Daddy!" The excited five-year-old bounced as she pulled him by his hand through the busy crowds of the Christmas tree lot. " **We need a bigger tree** !" 

"Gracie, come on, the ones over there--" He started to say but didn't get to finish it.

"Are smaller than you." She cut in defiantly. Jack tried not to smile as she looked up at him seriously, her brow determined, her blue eyes focused, her lips twisting ever so slightly. 

With her long dark blonde curls in low pigtails hanging out of either side of her pink  _ My Little Pony _ beanie and the expression on her face, Jack couldn't help but see her mother. "I want one bigger!"

"We have to get this tree in our house!" He counter argued.

"And Mommy told me not to take your first offer." She said, her arms crossing in front of her, her nose raising slightly to look again at him insubordinately.

"Hey, I'll have you know I was  _ the _ Man in my day, and your mom was under  _ my _ command."

"You wouldn't have like mommy if she obeyed for  _ that _ reason."

Jack studied her for a moment. 'When the hell did she get so smart?' He wondered. 

"Grace, I say the tree needs to be under six foot, and what I say goes." He said in his best command voice. 

Grace's face fell and she looked down to her boots, before she looked up at her dad, her face sad, her bottom lip out just far enough for Jack to see it wobble and her blue eyes filled with tears. "Please, Daddy?"

Despite his aching knees, he knelt down to be closer to her height and he sighed deeply.

Nope, he had to learn! It was something he was never able to do with Sam. He'll be damned if a second generation of Sam's DNA could manipulate him this easily! He was the adult; she was the child! 

She'd just have to deal with it!

* * *

Jacob, Gracie’s twin, ran around his father’s feet as they entered the house. The boxes of decorations already hard to manoeuvre around, Jack called down nervously. "Jacob, buddy, unless you want to be crushed under this tree, I advise you to move!" He pointed out.

"We're home, mommy!" Gracie called as she followed her dad into the house. Her mother stepped inside the foyer of their house as she and her dad stood in the foyer. 

"Holy Hannah!" Sam exclaimed upon seeing the tree. "Jack, where are we going to put that?"

"Wherever we don't put the two five-foot trees we already bought." Jack told her curtly

"You what?" She asked confused, then she looked out the door to the truck where, sure enough, she saw another two Christmas trees resting on the truck at an angle. "What on earth possessed you to buy a seven foot-tree  **and** two five-foot trees?" She asked Jack, her hands on her hips.

Jack's thought seriously for a moment before it dawned on him, he had seriously been compromised by his genius daughter. He tried to look innocent as he said, "We thought it'd be festive."

Sam looked at her husband then her daughter who shrugged as if she had no idea what was going on, though Sam knew otherwise. Jack was totally busted for being a complete softie with his daughter. Sighing deeply once, Sam turned to grab her purse and coat.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked her.

"To buy more Christmas decorations and lights." She told him.

"That’s why we always won in the field!" He said gleefully.

"And next time your daughter tells you, you need a bigger tree--" Sam teased him.

"Yeah?" He said, hopeful Sam would have an answer for next time.

"Don't fall for her saying to get the biggest tree there." She said, kissing him on the cheek, then walking around him and out the door.

"Then what would we do with all the new decorations?" He called to her as she walked down the driveway to the family minivan. He gave a little huff to the blonde five-year-old giggling beside him. "Yeah, your mom laughs at all my bad jokes too." He pretended to mutter but was still secretly thrilled he had two women who laughed at his jokes. "So, tell me, Gracie, where are all these trees going?"


End file.
